


Poptart Sauerkraut Sandwich (Thor x Pregnant! Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cravings must run in the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poptart Sauerkraut Sandwich (Thor x Pregnant! Reader)

Poptart Sauerkraut Sandwich (Thor x Pregnant! Reader)

 

“Uggghhh!” 

You were trying to roll yourself out of the covers, just barely being able to sit upright on the edge of your bed. The sudden movement caused you to become dizzy and nauseas. Step by step, you prepped yourself up and stumbled over to the bathroom, where you began to upchuck everything in your stomach. Being pregnant wasn’t easy: you had to deal with morning sickness, weight gain, fatigue but the worst of it was the cravings. This baby was all over the place with what to eat and how much of it, just like his father Thor. You giggled at the thought of this while you cleaned yourself up and got dressed for the day. 

“Hmm, I wonder what you want this time,” You smiled as you cradled your swollen abdomen. A sharp kick against your hands signaled that your kid was more than happy to eat something as you made your way to the kitchen. You scanned the refrigerator but found nothing to suit you, well your kid’s, fancy.

“I’m thinking . . . . Sauerkraut and,” you sing-sang as you looked through the cupboard. It was then that you spotted the dark blue box on the counter. 

“Poptarts!” 

You were going to grab them but then you froze. These poptarts were Thor’s and he would be coming back from a mission today but your drooling mouth and kicking kid were saying otherwise.

“I think your father would understand,” you sighed in defeat and prepared what could possibly be the most disgusting sandwich in the world. Proud of your handiwork, you sat down at the kitchen table and drove right in. 

“Smart kid,” you thought out loud, “This isn’t half bad!” 

“What’s not half bad?” You turned to find that Tony waltzed into the kitchen and was making his own breakfast when he stumbled into your chat with your stomach.

“A poptart sauerkraut sandwich,” you replied.

“That’s not just half bad, (y/n.) That’s full out disgusting.” It just wasn’t right; the smell alone of the salt and strawberry alone wanted to make him gag.

“Hey, it’s what the baby wants,” you huffed, contemplating whether or not to tell Thor that Tony insulted his kid and have him pound his face to the ground.

“Fine, fine, whatever,” he scoffed it off but sat a couple seats away from you, hoping to eat his food in peace. Time seemed to pass slowly as you ate your sandwich, occasionally glancing over to Tony who didn’t even want to look to you, afraid that seeing that foul concoction would cause him to upchuck on the spot. You were finishing the last few bites when the doors swung open, relieving Steve, Natasha, and Thor, They looked a bit beat up but back in one piece all the same. 

“Honey, you’re back!” You ran up and hugged your long-awaited husband, burying your face his chest, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he held you gently, wary of the small life between the two of us. He cut off from the embrace but reconnect when he placed his large hands on your bulged middle.

“How are you feeling?” He looked into your (e/c) eyes. You smiled at this; he was just too cute when he was protective. His concern and worry for you grew every day since you first announced that you were pregnant. 

“Better now since I got something to eat,” you felt a rumble crawl up your arms. It was coming for Thor’s stomach, “Looks like I’m not the only one who’s hungry.”

“Indeed!” The blood ran from your face as he made his way to where his poptarts should’ve been. He looked around for a while before turning back to you, “Where are my poptarts?”

“(y/n) made a sandwich with them with kraut,” Tony answered, a smirk grew on his face as you glared at him, already plotting his demise before you drew you attention back to Thor. 

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” you began to apologize, “It’s just what the baby wanted.”

Thor started to chuckle and it didn’t take long for it to turn into full blown laugher. He did this for a couple minutes before wrapping an arm around your shoulder and smiling at you. Everybody including you was confused by this strange, well stranger, behavior.

“Are you ok?”

“Never better! I figured you would eat them,” he said as swung back around to the kitchen, reaching down to where the pots were located and pulling out another box of the pastries, “So I hid more, just in case.”

“Like father, like son, right?” Natasha chimed in, raising an eyebrow at your direction. You snickered at the comment before joining everyone else at the table.

“I guess so," you muttered through a jumble of cabbage and crust, beaming from ear to ear before taking another bit of your poptart sauerkraut sandwich.

 

~Epilogue~

 

“Tony called us gross,” you mentioned to Thor as he was holding you, rocking you back and forth in his lap. His body tensed up underneath yours.

“He did what?!” 

“He said that I and our kid were disgusting by eating that sandwich.”  
“I’ll go talk to him,” That’s all he said before grabbing Mjolnir and making his way to door to “persuade” Tony to apologize for making fun of his wife and child.


End file.
